(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of multiangle playback.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Multiangle playback is a technique of selectively reading a plurality of video streams stored on a recording medium to switch playback of video images. The plurality of video streams contains video images of the same subject shot from different camera angles, for example, from the front, right, and left. Multiangle playback of the video streams allows users to switch video playback as if the camera angle is changed from the front to the right and from the right to left, for example.